brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Golfer
The Golfer is a Brawler and is a person who plays golf that is based on a hobby/sports itself. In Brawl Stars brawls, he/she has moderate health, the golfer attacks by swinging his/her club at the ball to launch at his/her opponents or to also swings the club to directly hit his/her opponents, his/her super is that him/her swings the golf club with more power and a full 360° swing which will send opponents flying away, there will be a shadow version following his/her movements and attacks when the star power is unlocked Attack1: Golf Ball This is his/her ranged attack, the golfer instantly places a ball at the floor and swings the ball at the direction the player has directed to. This attack can be shot in a straight line like most ranged brawler or in a lobbed fashion that the ball flies at higher angle which allow it to fly over walls to hit opponent behind though it is quite hard to do this. The club is lighter than you did expect but just as sturdy, its ball launch and the club damage does not deal tons of damage but it makes up with its fast reload speed. *Damage: 120 *Reload: 1.0 seconds *Range: 9 tiles *Pierce: 1 Attack2: Golf Club Swing This is his/her melee attack, he/she swings the golf club in front of him/her from the right side to the left in a wide cone angle which damages all opponents hit by the club, the golfer will take way less time to initiate the swing when compared to Bi-bitch before the swing is done. The club swing (not including attack 1) also has the ability to deflect any (teammates and opponents) concrete projectile (main attack and super) (thus not including Poco's wave) when it is timed right and when so the projectile will be deflected with the distance of its remaining range (think light bounces off a rounded surface), for example when a Brock's rockets has 10 tiles and it traveled 6 tiles and gets hit by the club and then it will be deflected and travels for 4 more tiles before exploding. *Damage: 160 *Range: 3.3 tiles *Pierce: all Health Base Health: 900 Super: Xbox 360/Super Smash Club The player can decide which direction to initiate super swing from in which the golfer faces the appropriate direction and starts the swing from the same right side (the angle that the golfer starts the swing from with the main attack) and all the way round to the end of the same right side direction, the super club hit can break walls and bushes. Enemies who are hit by this powerful swing will fly like a golf ball as well as the same manner of someone flying when punched from the super smash bros games as well as the same dust effect from that brawler and the same cheering sound from that game, enemies will fly through the walls but there are no impact damage when they land after fall. The super club swing can also deflect concrete projectile just like is main attack swing, the projectiles will travel twice as fast and travel twice the distance of the remaining distance range by the super swing. Fun fact: There is an Xbox 360 chip installed into the club which gives it enhanced power that allows the super club swing to also knocks away Heavy Brawlers with the same knockback distance. Star Power: Doppelgänger With this star power, there will be a shadow version of him/her that does whatever he/she does from one seconds ago which means that the attacks (+super) will effectively repeat itself but in shadow form in one seconds later, this is effective against stationary targets as these are more likely yo also takes the shadow attack damage and it is good for area denial ability somehow, the shadow deals half damage (damage only) than the real brawler and the shadow cannot be interacted other than the action that the golfer does and the shadow does not deflect projectiles with its melee attack unlike the real brawler who can. Trivia *This is one of the few brawlers i concepted that is not OP as (warning: stats wise only). **So, mechanic wise the golfer is OP as diarrhea!!! Players who plays against the golfer will probably get bad diarrhea after losing to the golfer. **The reason why this is so is because i am really comparing his/her stats to brawler stats from the time of june 2017, during that time the brawler damage and hitpoints are averagely lower than the same brawler in today times, for a notable example Jessie has 160 attack and 700 health and compare to now times her attack is 205 (820) attack and 800 (3200) health LOL, this absurd shit behaves like inflation too. *The golfer gender is undecided, maybe there can be a skins of both genders. *I decided that the golfer's star power would be doppelgänger since he/she has the athletic ability to perform such moves. *The golfer's range was originally going to be 3.0 tiles but since Bi-bitch's range is 3.3 tiles then the golfer's melee attack range will be increased to hers of 3.3 tiles. *The golfer is not one of the person shown in the infobox picture, its a great representation of the brawler though it needs to be someone original. *The super name Xbox 360 may suggest that the golfer likes to play Xbox consoles and games too. **I named the super Xbox 360 because the super swing is 360 degrees which inspired the idea of the 360 chip installed into the club to give it the power to also swings heavy brawlers. *I originally decided that he/she can swing the ball over the walls (lobbed) but the big problem that the ball is small which is so hard to hit opponents and the force of lobbed shots are lower power/force than the direct shot (straight line) thus lower damage so i decided to abort this angle. *What? the golfer's super damage is still ever so slightly lower than bi-bitch's main attack(325)? AHHHHHHHHH! *Well! Xbox and Nintendo clash or teams up when both terms are stated? Category:Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:New Mythic Brawlers Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Sports Brawlers Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P